


dourios hippos

by arianddan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Classical References, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, iliad puns, odysseus puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianddan/pseuds/arianddan





	dourios hippos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GirlFromTheRing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlFromTheRing/gifts).



"Happy 18th!", Jacob excitedly wished his boyfriend.  
"Thanks for the present", came the reply, "But why did you get me a toy pony?"  
"Well everyone knows that a wooden horse is the best way to get inside Troye."


End file.
